Interesting
by Antika Ayuzawa Fedora
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang wanita yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta, malah berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang cool dan keren seantero sekolah?


**INTERESTING**

By Ayuzawa_Fedora

Anime›› naruto ›› Rate: T,

Indonesian, friendship, romance, drama

pair: Sasuke & Sakura.

Words : 16k+

Publish: Mei 01, 2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

 **Warning :**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung OOC, AU,OC, typo bertebaran**

 **Crossover, AR, AT. Jika ingin membacanya**

 **Silahkan, jika tidak.. anda bisa**

 **Meng-klik close di pojok kanan atas**

Happy reading ~

CHAPTER 1

\- TAMAN SEKOLAH -

"Aku su-suka dengan sakura-san, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"

Pernyataan dari seorang laki-laki yang membuat gadis bersurai merah muda ini tercengang akan perkataan yang di lontarkannya.

"ano,, maaf Rio-san.. aku tak bisa.. ini terlalu mendadak bagiku dan juga untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin terikat oleh siapapun, gomen ne"

Hanya penolakan secara halus yang dapat disampaikan oleh gadis itu. Dan untung saja sang pria di hadapannya kini –Rio- dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Dan membuat sakura menjadi sedikit lega.

SKIP TIME

Normal POV

Gadis dengan mata emerald itu kini sedang berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, dia masih kepikiran atas pernyataan cinta yang didapatkannya tadi, mungkin ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Kenapa? Karna Rio termasuk teman baiknya saat kelas satu SMA, Rio selalu baik kepada sakura.. dan selalu membantu apabila sakura sedang kesusahan, namun sekarang sakura seperti takut untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, takut jika ia akan menyakiti perasaannya lagi.

Selagi sakura berkelut dengan fikirannya tanpa sadar ia –..

"Brukk~~

Sakura tanpa sadar telah menabrak bahu kiri seseorang yang berjalan di depannya

"e,eh? Maaf" dia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa melihat orang tersebut dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi sosok tersebut. Dan orang yang ditabraknya tadi hanya memandangi sosok sakura yang mulai menjauh dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

.

Interesting

Ayuzawa_Fedora ©

Chapter 1 (beginner)

.

~ jam istirahat~

= Di Kelas 2-C =

"hey hey Forehead, kamu dapat pernyataan cinta dari Rio-san yah?" Tanya ino yang super duper kepo"

"yah,, memangnya kenapa?" jawab sakura singkat *waduh? Sejak kapan sakura jadi dingin gini? Author cengo*

"lalu apa jawabanmu forehead?" Tanya ino lagi

"e-eh, I-ino jangan panggil sakura begitu.. dia kan punya nama" nasehat si gadis bersurai lavender yang berada di sampingnya.

"hhehehe,, maaf hinata,, keceplosan" ucap ino seraya mengaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

Mereka pun masih senantiasa menunggu jawaban sakura yang diberikan oleh ino tadi.

"aku menolaknya" ucap sakura sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"haduhh.. sakura,, kenapa kau menolaknya,, Rio kan tampan, pintar, baik, dan latar belakang keluarganya juga bagus. Inikan kesempatan emas yang sulit dididapatkan untuk kedua kali sakura!," Omel Ino kepada sakura.

"Ck, Ino.. kamu ini berlebihan sekali, aku menolaknya karna aku merasa dia bukan orang yang cocok untukku. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu, mending kita ke kantin yuk aku belum makan dari pagi tadi" ucap sakura sambil menarik kedua tengan sahabatnya itu.

"drap drap drap" bunyi langkah kaki mereka menggema di koridor sekolah tersebut.

Sakura POV

Kini aku sedang berjalan dengan kedua sahabatku ini menuju kantin, yang sebenanya aku mengajaknya ke kantin untuk menhindari pembicaraan tadi, hhehe.. di koridor sekolah dapat terlihat ruangan-ruangan yang kami lewati, di sebelah kiri ruangan khusus Kelas 2 dan 1 dan di sebelah kanan terdapat Labolatorium, ruang BK, dan taman-taman kecil.

"Hey Hinata-Chan~"

Pandanganku pun beralih ke Suara baritone itu, tanpa menengok pun aku sudah tahu suara itu asalnya dari mana. Yup, itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dari kelas 2-A. yahh sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, karna di kelas inilah semua pacar dari sahabatku tertampung *emang lu pikir sampah:v* dan dikelas ini pula terkadang waktuku habis hanya untuk menunggu sahabat-sahabatku ini melepas rindunya masing-masing.

"e-Eh? Naruto-kun? Konichiwa,," jawab hinata dengan senyumnya

"Hinata-chan, bentar malam mau yah pergi dengan ku ke tem-"

"ehh anu, hinata ino.. aku tunggu kalian di kantin yah, jaa~ ne" ucapku memotong pembicaraan naruto

Aku malas menunggui mereka, apalagi Ino yang apabila ketemu dengan sai pembicaraannya bakalan panjaaanngg. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak akrab dengan teman-teman naruto, yah jujur saja.. aku tdak suka sok akrab dengan mereka, dan aku tipe cewek yang kurang tau berkomunikasi dengan pria karena aku tidak tau jalan pikiran pria itu seperti apa. Makanya aku agak sedikit menghindar dari mereka. Oh iya, sekolah ini bernama University Of Konoha, meskipun dinamakan Universitas namun skolah ini sama dengan SMA kebanyakan, yang membedakan hanya ukuran sekolah yang lebih besar dan luas.

'kenapa mereka lama sekali ?' batinku, bahkan minuman dan makanan yang kupesan tadi sudah habis sepuluh menit yang lalu..

Normal POV

Terlalu lama menuggu, akhirnya sakura meninggalkan kantin tersebut . di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, -

"yoo.. sakuraa " sapa naruto ramah terhadap sakura

"iya naruto, ehh kemana hinata dan temanku yang lain? Tanya sakura kepada pria blonde tersebut.

"ehh sepertinya tadi mereka pergi bersama sai" jelas naruto

Mendengar hal itu, muncul perempatan di dahi sakura yang menandakan dia kesal skarang ini.

"KEMANA MEREKA PERGI? HAH?" Tanya sakura yang penuh penekanan kata.

Naruto yang merasakan aura mengerikan dari sakura, langsung memberitahuinya tempat mereka pergi. Setelah mengatakannya, sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah

"gila, aku menunggunya hampir lebih sejam di kantin, makan sendiri dan mereka tdk kunjung datang, awas kau kalian.." umpat sakura, aura mengerikan mengelilinginya dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

-Di Taman-

Terlihat beberapa insan di bawah pohon beringin sedang asyiknya menyantap bento (bekal) makanan yang dibawa khusus oleh sai.

"hum,, syai-khun.. mwakhananmu enyak syhekalhi" puji ino sembari mengunyah makannan yang ada di mulutnya.

"ino-chan, telan dulu makannya, nanti tersedak loh.." ucap sai menasehati, dan yang di tegurpun hanya senyum-senyum..

"HO.. HO.. KALIAN DISINI RUPANYA… ENAK-ENAKKAN DUDUK DAN MELUPAKAN TEMANMU INI MENUNGGU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH DI KANTIN?" ucap sakura dengan background yang sangat gelap disertai petir yang menyambar!

"E-eh,, sakuraa.. k-kami hanya menyicipi bento buatan sai, dan kebetulan ini gratis.. jadi kami menurut sja dengan ajakan sai" ucap hinata takut, dan yang lainnya hanya mampu bersembunyi di belakang hinata

"huh, yahh sudahlah, kali ini ku maafkan lagian aku juga sudah makan. Hmm ngomong-ngomong kemana temari dan tenten? Seharian aku tak melihatnya" Tanya sakura yang emosinya sudah mereda.

"hmm, temari dan tenten sedang sibuk mengurus proposal untuk UOK event bulan depan. Kau taukan setiap enam bulan sekali sekolah kita mengadakan festival untuk mempromosikan sekolah ini" jelas ino

"d-dan juga temari dan tenten termasuk panitia yang dipilih oleh wakil kepala sekolah untuk mengurusnya" tambah hinata

Sakura yang mendapatkan penjelasan dari temannya itu hanya mengangguk saja. "kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah, masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan" bohong sakura karena dia merasa tidak enak mengganggu temannya –ino dan sai- berduaan meskipun disitu ada hinata,

"kenapa buru-buru sakura? Duduklah dulu" ajak sai

"e-ehh,, tidak usah… aku harus pergi sekarang" tolak sakura dengan cepat dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Diperjalanan dia hanya memainkan ponsel nya untuk mengecek email-email yang masuk di akun fb nya. Karena sakura ini juga cukup terkenal di dunia maya "nitizen". Dan langkahnya pun terhenti ketika matanya melihat segerombolan pria 2-A sedang duduk didepan pintu kelasnnya. Yap, mereka-mereka adalah Naruto, shikamaru, dan sasuke,. Ada perasaan gelisah yang muncul pada diri gadis merah muda ini untuk melintas di hadapan mereka, karena sakura sudah tau, otomatis mereka pasti akan mengganggunya seperti yang sering mereka lakukan terhdap ke-4 sahabatnya itu. Tanpa berlama-lama, gadis itupun memberanikan diri melangkah melewati mereka, namun –

"he hey, sakura-chan.. kau tahu apa ini?" Tanya naruto ke sakura selagi memperlihatkan benda aneh itu. Sang empu yang ditanya malah melihatya dengan heran.

"e-eh maaf saya buru-buru" ucap sakura dan mulai melangkah menjauhi segerombolan itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran naruto.

"bukannya, diantara teman-teman ino hanya sakura yang kurang berkomunikasi dengan kita?" Tanya shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"hmm,, yah kurasa begitu, kenapa yah? Apa dia benci dengan kita? Atau kita pernah salah di hadapan dia?" ucap naruto yang heran. "hoy, Teme.. kau dengar tidak?" ucap naruto yang merasa diabaikan oleh pria berambut emo tersebut. Pria itu –sasuke- hanya diam dan setia dengan headphone ditelinganya dan tanpa disadari oleh kedua temannya ini, sasuke melirik gadis merah muda itu yang sosoknya mulai jauh dari pandangan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

SKIP TIME

=Di kelas 2-A=

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 11:15 pm, dan terlihat hinata, ino, tenten, temari, neji, shikamaru, sai, naruto dan sasuke sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Karena kebetulan sekarang kelas mereka berdua FREE CLASS jadi ino dan sahabatnya minus sakura ke kelas 2-A untuk membicarakan topic yang sama.

"ino, sakura itu kenapa sih? Sikapnya sangat dingin jika ada kami, apa dia benci salah satu dari kami?" ucap naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

"entahlah, aku juga heran dengan dia.. tadi aku mengajaknya ke sini, tpi ditolak dengan alasan ia ingin menyelesaikan catatannya" ucap ino

"atau jangan-jangan sakura itu tidak normal?" ucap tenten blak-blakan yang membuat pandangan beralih kepadanya minus sasuke dan neji.

"aishh itu tidak mungkin.. buktinya,, dulu ia sempat menyukai kakak kelasnya saat dia smp" ucap temari

"kenapa kau tahu?" kini shikamaru yang bertanya

"karna sejak smp aku sudah kenal dengan sakura" jawab temari lagi.

-Hening- Susana kini sedang sepi karna mereka semua memikirkan hal yg sama yakni 'ada apa dengan sakura'

"e-ehh ano.. sebenarnya.." ucap gadis bersurai lavender itu yang membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

"ada apa hinata-chan? Kau tahu sesuatu" Tanya naruto penasaran

"se-sebenarnya,, sakura itu tidak benci dengan kalian.. sakura pernah cerita kepadaku kalau dia tidak tahu caranya berkomunikasi dengan pria, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di jalan fikian anak laki-laki. Makanya dia kurang percaya diri untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian" jelas hinata

"hoo,, jadi seperti itu.." ucap naruto sambil menganggukkan kepala,

"lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Tanya ino kepada mereka.

"aku juga kasihan melihat sakura yang suka menyendiri dan jarang bergaul.." lanjut ino

"lalu? Siapa yang bisa membantu sakura sekarang?" Tanya tenten dengan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya.

"kita semua sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Neji denganku, sai dengan ino, hinata bersama naruto, temari sdah bertunangan dengan shikamaru, dan Sas- .."

perkataan tenten terhenti dan mereka semuapun sadar dengan penjelasan tenten tadi. Alhasil, semua pandangannya pun langsung melihat -bersamaan- sosok pemuda berambut emo yang dudk dibelakang naruto sedang asik mengutak atik ponselnya. Sadar bahwa dia –sasuke- dilihati oleh teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan . ia pun berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan membalas pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan itu,

"Apa?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **a/n:** Haduhh maaf klo ceritanya kurang menarik

maklum, author baru :p

kalo ada salah pengetikan

dan salah ucap mohon dimaklumi

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan me-riview yah

terimakasih telah membaca..

selanjutnya: Interesting Ch 2

( **The man suck and the first date** )


End file.
